Talk:Arena Challenge: Face Wirartu
A group I was in had an interesting experience with this difficult quest this evening. We have a working thoery on how to make this quest a little easier. It worked out like this: Group of 3 (in this case, would work with more or less), all had the quest from the chief (this is probably not required but would be most beneficial for the individuals needing the quest done). One person asks for access to the arena and the other group members join in. We will refer to this person in this article as the QUEST HOLDER. The QUEST HOLDER talks to Wirartu to start the mobs coming. A person OTHER THAN the QUEST HOLDER sacrifices themself and incaps first, kicking everyone out of the arena. The known bug happens and the mobs spawn outside the arena - if the QUEST HOLDER still has the timer in their quest you know you are good to go. The best possible place for this mob spawn seems to be on the bridge between the arena and the village as many mobs will appear in mid air near the edge of the bridge making them easy targets. When Wirartu shows up you attack him and get him down to 50%, then everyone who needs to complete the quest OTHER THAN the QUEST HOLDER can talk to him and complete the arena quest. When they are done then the QUEST HOLDER talks to him and completes their quest, causing Wirartu to dissapear. The advantage here is you get to incap without penalty when the mobs are outside the arena. While on the bridge you have an advantage in many cases. Also more than one person can get credit for the quest. (this might be possible normally, i only completed it this way) Questions/Comments: SWG.Bria.Krella :I just tested this with a group member who didn't have the quest, and although they incapped first we didn't get kicked out until I did. So it looks like at least two people in the group need to have the quest. Skinmeister 08:55, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :OK, I tried it again with both characters having the quest and it works, I've just got a something to note. The quest holder must be the one who first walks up to Wirartu, as it looks like only the person who gets in range of him first can speak to him, and if that's another player then the quest holder won't still have the timer when they get kicked out and the mission will be failed. Skinmeister 10:12, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Another note, the quest is delivered in two parts in your journal, the first is the quest to defeat Wiratu and the second is the one giving permission to enter the arena. If you do the above to finish the quest, the players helping the quest holder will still have the first one in their journal. But it can't be deleted, and as the second part is complete they can't get permission to enter the arena again, meaning the mission will stay there. According to a CSR they can't remove it either, meaning whoever helps will always have it. Skinmeister 09:05, 27 March 2008 (UTC)